This invention relates to equipment used in homes, nursing homes, retirement homes, hospitals, and other private and public places for moving elderly and disabled persons on and off beds, wheelchairs, furniture, and other devices. The device of this invention is specifically designed for assisting a person to rise from a sitting position to a generally standing position, rotating him or her to a different direction, and resitting on a different device or piece of furniture. It can be operated by the user without assistance from a caregiver in many cases.